Warrenville
Warrenville is the first major city that appears in the game, Criminal Case. Located in the United States, Warrenville is a city with many different locations, ranging from quaint homely residences, to gang-torn grounds, to towns ranging as high as 6,000 feet above sea level. A total of 75 cases are situated around the district, which has been divided into 10 districts. The Warrenville Police Department is the featured law enforcement agency that serves the city of Warrenville. Cases Downtown The downtown area of Warrenville is where most of the residents reside and work, filled with plenty of small business and homes. The district mainly focuses on The Deadly Triangle, a group of criminals who have been causing havoc around the district. Port de Gallo The main source of the city's shipping and receiving, consisting of mostly piers, coasts, and beaches. The district centers on the legend of an ancient pirate treasure left behind by Spanish settlers centuries ago, and a group of modern day pirates who want to find it, while they wreak havoc all the while. Also revolves around the life of Zoya Onobanjo, and rumors regarding her family. Stardust Junction The entertainment center of the city, home to artists of all kinds, well-known and obscure. The district focuses on Warrenville's Artist Appreciation Ceremony, an awards night dedicated to the best of the best, and the black market's attempts to rig the awards in their favor to expand their influence. Also focuses on a serial killer whose been haunting the district for 5 years, killing off potential artists with a "magical" display. High-Top A mountainous area with the main town reaching 6,000 feet above sea level. This district centers around the annual competition to climb Mount Zarkon, the highest point in the town ranging around 20,000 feet, which to this day no one has done successfully. Also focuses on a local legend about a large yeti who assaults people trying to climb the mountain, as well as the relationship between Isabel and her family, who don’t see eye to eye on her career instead of working with the rest of the family at their business. Devil's Heart Valley The slums of Warrenville, lying close to the very center of the city, where crime runs rampant to the point of the city giving up on cleaning crime; or as they call it, "Cleansing the devil's wild heart". This district centers around a war between the 2 biggest rival gangs in the district, and the affiliations to said gangs formerly held by Daphne Quinn and Kenny Roswell. Also involving the black market's main shipping routes, specifically a new drug that turns one into a mindless beast that only acts on command, on top of the shipment of other illegal or stolen goods around the city. On top of that, reports of a vigilante who's been killing criminals the past few years. Warrenville Academy Home to Warrenville's most prestigious learning center, as well as other schools remaining closeby. Following the death of their informant, the team looks to dismantle the black market's organ trade, headed by an apparent mad doctor/serial killer and his organ collectors. Also focuses on the team looking to find someone to replace their late informant. Gearheart Central The technological center of Warrenville, where fast-progressing technology lies, as well as acting as the de facto political center while they prep a seperate district in the future. Following the death of their last tech expert, the team arrives in hopes of finding one to replace them, on top of more allies in their war with the black market. However, the market has devious plans for the technology in this district... Market Zone The financial body of the city, where the city's money is kept and moved around. After finally getting a full team again, they become determined more than ever to finish the Warrenville Black Market off, heading to the area where they obtain their finances from. Also focuses on The Phantom, a professional hitman who's killed more than 100 people for their employers, whose made the team their next target; as well as Lydia Maddox and her preperation for full on war with the black market, which she's afraid will change the city forever... Emerald Vale Home to the most powerful families in Warrenville, like the Osbornes and the Barrons, with lavish homes and palaces for the wealthy. The team gets word that The Conductor, the mastermind of the black market, is operating from this district. And as the team gets closer, they begin to uncover their darkest schemes in taking over the city. Also focuses on Lydia Maddox and the formation of the Warrenville Special Defense Unit, designed to combat the black market as she fears the worst is about to come... Warren Heights Where the city was first founded by Warren Osborne all those years ago, and where most of the city's residential areas reside. Its at this point the black market has declared all out war on the police, taking over the city and capturing its leaders. And while the police has help from their Special Defense Unit, the market isn't letting up, so the team's determined to find The Conductor and bring their black market empire to an end... Navigation Category:All Fanmade Games Category:Seasons Category:Cities